


The Snowball

by zarcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Snowball Fight, it's really only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Arthur and you are out treasure hunting when you decide to play with him.





	The Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> It's only fluff guys.

Snow was something that you loved. Yeah, it was cold and traveling was difficult, but God it was so beautiful. The way it hung from tree branches, settled on the frozen rivers and lakes always took your breath away. The air was cold and burned your nose when you breathed in. This weather made you want to sit in front of a fire with a cup of something warm in your hands, or a blanket around your shoulders. But traveling through the snowy mountains was just as good, at least it was for you. 

“I had enough of the snow when we were stuck in the damn mountains.” 

Looking over to the man who spoke, you couldn’t help but smile. Arthur Morgan was standing knee deep in snow with an extra sour look on his face. His heavy blue jacket was pulled tightly around his body, and his hat had a dusting of snow on the top.

“Not a fan of snow, Arthur?”

“I’m tired of it. And my feet are freezing.”

“Well, I told you to buy a pair of warm shoes, like mine.” You lifted your foot up and showed Arthur the skunk moccasins you had the trapper make for you. The man gave you an annoyed look but looked away.

“Shut it.”

“You’re just upset I’m right. Now, why are we here?”

“The damn treasure map I found.” Arthur pulled out a paper from his satchel and handed it to you. On the paper were two drawings marked one and two. The drawing marked number 1 was of what appeared to be a lake with a large rock in the water, to the left of the rock was a cabin. The second part of the drawing looked like it was of the rock itself but from a closer view. There was a broken log connecting the rock to the side of the mountain. 

“You sure this is the place? Doesn’t look like it.”

“That’s cause you’re looking at the surroundings from the wrong place.”

“Alright, if you say so.” You shrugged and climbed off the horse.

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“No, I trust you, Arthur.”

“Sure. Go check that cabin for anything useful.” He waved towards the cabin and stepped onto the ice. You faintly heard him grumble, “Damn woman not believing me.”  
The cabin was empty, but the story it told was sad. The newspaper clipping that mentioned the accident of a famous ice skater, the ice skates, and the card of the skater. You wondered what happened to them, where did they go. The rest of the cabin was empty, save for a few cans of food and some bourbon.

Exiting the cabin, you saw Arthur was climbing off the rock and coming back towards you and the horses. He was looking down at something in his hands, the brim of his hat covered his face.

“You find any treasure cowboy?” you asked when he was within earshot. 

“No, just another damn map. Think it’s near Fort Wallace.” He sighed and stuffed the paper into his satchel before he climbed up the snowy bank. He began digging around in his saddlebag, grumbling softly to himself about the snow and cold. 

“Think what is near the fort? Treasure or another clue?” Taking advantage of his back to you, you knelt down and scooped up a ball of snow in your hand. You leaned against your horse with one arm while your other hand was hidden behind your back.

“Hopefully treasure.” Arthur turned to you and motioned towards the house. “Find anything in the house?”

“One of those cards you collect and some alcohol. The person who lived here was a famous ice skater or something. Want to check the house again? Just in case I missed something?”

“Sure. Give me a second.” Arthur walked past you and headed towards the small cabin. When he was a few feet away from you, you threw the snowball at him. It hit him square in the middle of the back. He froze and stood still for a few seconds, then turned around slowly.

“Did you just throw a snowball at me?” he asked. He looked more surprised than angry. 

“Maybe.” Bending down you scooped up another ball of snow and flung it at the man. It struck him in the chest and left a powdery residue on his coat. He jumped in surprise, then frowned at you. 

“Knock it off.”

“No. You drug me out here promising treasure, and all you brought was a piece of paper. So now, I’m gonna pelt you with snowballs.”

“Girl, I’m warning you, knock it off.”

“Or what? You gonna throw a snowball at me?” Bending over you grabbed more snow, and began to move around Arthur. 

“Yeah. And I’m gonna hit you in the pretty face of yours.” Arthur reached down and grabbed a handful of snow for himself. 

“You think I’m- Shit!” You barely ducked the ball of snow that aimed for your face. Looking at Arthur you saw he was grinning at you. The smile on his face took your breath away and made your heart pound. God, he’s handsome when he smiles, you thought. 

“Mr. Morgan, did you try to distract me?”

“Maybe.”

“You, sneaky old man, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

“Bring it on, girl.”

The snowball fight between Arthur and you lasted for what felt like hours. The sound of your laughs and shouts echoed throughout the small clearing. Both of you were covered in powdered snow, and your hats were lying abandoned on the floor. It only came to an end when Arthur tackled you to the ground and proceeded to rub snow on your face and neck. 

“Arthur! Stop! It’s cold!” you squealed. He laughed as you tried to push him off. Grasping your hands, he pinned them to the ground next beside your head.

“That all you got, girl?”

“Yeah. You win.” You let out a small laugh and smiled up at him. Arthur’s face was red and he was breathing hard. His hair was falling out of place and there was a bit of snow in his beard. The smile on his face and the look in his eyes made your stomach flip.

His smile slowly fell when he realized the position you both were in. He was straddling your waist, his body was poised overs yours, and his face was so close to yours. His eyes searched your face for any signs of discomfort, but all he saw was desire. The way your lips were slightly parted, and the look in your eyes that were begging him for a kiss. He licked his lips slowly and leaned down towards you.

His lips were rough and chapped, but the kiss was so soft and hesitant. He began to pull away, but you chased his lips and kissed him back. That seemed to be all he needed because Arthur deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into your mouth; he tasted of whiskey, cigarettes, and those canned peaches he shared with you. You nipped his lip and he let out a growl that sent a tingle through your lower stomach. One of his hands released your wrist and cupped your face, his cold gloves sent a shiver down your body. Your free hand rested on his shoulder and slid to the back of his neck. 

When Arthur finally pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing hard. His tongue ran over his lips like he was savoring the taste of you. The hand that cupped your face slipped down to on your waist. When he noticed you were shivering, he helped you up. 

“You should have bought a warmer jacket,” he said. He led you to his horse and pulled out a spare jacket for you. You shrugged off your snow-covered coat and pulled his on. It was huge on you, but it was heavy and warm. 

“I spent all my money on skunk moccasins.” You gave him an embarrassed smile and he chuckled at your confession.

“That you did. Come on, let’s get back to Strawberry. We can get a bath and a meal there. We’ll continue this hunt for treasure tomorrow when we’re rested up.” 

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

You grasped his hand and stepped closer towards him. His breath hitched and he looked nervous as you placed a hand against his chest. Standing up on your tiptoes, you pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He kissed back and wrapped an arm around your waist. The kiss was short and sweet but filled with the promise that there would be more to come. 

“Let’s finish this in Strawberry,” Arthur said against your lips.

“Is that a promise, Mr. Morgan?”

“Yes.” 

“Lead the way cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
